Spite
by Mister-Malfoy-Junior
Summary: A rant between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.  Far from finished. c:


Hermione sighed as she walked around the library. She was bored, and she felt like she had read practically everything in there, but she knew she couldn't have. Suddenly, as she was making her way around one of the shelves she knocked down several books. The librarian looked over at her. "Ms. Granger. This is a library. Be more careful, please." Hermione looked down at the floor, and rolled her eyes. Gosh, that lady really needed a boyfriend, she thought to herself. She put the books back on the shelf, carefully. She put her hands on her legs and heaved herself up. She felt the presence of someone behind her.

Draco stared at Hermione Granger with disbelief. He rolled his eyes. 'Clumsy Mudblood,' he thought to himself. He held a book in his arms, his hand hiding the title of the book. He wanted to say something- he couldn't think what to say though. She was just... there. He cleared his throat, after watching everything she just did. "What the /hell/ was that, Granger?" He asked, shaking his head. He stepped toward her, a smirk permanently etched on his handsome face. He shook his head again, with a small laugh. "Where's Weasel and your Scarhead boyfriend?"

Hermione huffed. "Harry is not my boyfriend, Malfoy. He is just a friend. And I'm the only one allowed to call Ron any names." She grabbed some random book off one of the shelves near the tables. She sat down and stared intently at the book in front of her. She wasn't even really reading it. "Where are you side-kicks?" She asked him, still not looking at him.

"/My/ side-kicks? What about /yours/?" He asked, shaking his head. "I can have 5 minutes without having to call Crabbe and Goyle to wipe my arse. And before you ask- /no/, I wasn't going to the toilet." He murmured, "And Pansy? Well. I don't /want/ to know where she is, nor do I want her /near/ me." He shuddered at the thought. Pansy thought they were 'great friends'. Ha- fat chance. She was annoying. Always going round, proclaiming they were in love. On the contrary. They were just friends with benefits. Not that that mattered at all.

"I didn't ask about Pansy, did I?" Hermione raised one eyebrow, still looking at the random book. "I hadn't considered her as one of your side-kicks. I just considered her as your girlfriend. Hm, I bet she would be very upset to her what you classify her as, Malfoy." Hermione shook her head, feeling a tad sorry for Pansy, but only a little.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He snapped, shaking his head. "She never was!" He clenched his fists. "Why does /everyone/ think that?" He asked, before snapping his head to the Librarian.  
"Mr. Malfoy, if you cannot keep quiet, I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" She scolded him.  
"Yeah, yeah. /Sorry/." He muttered, turning back to Hermione.

Hermione laughed as he got yelled at. When he looked back at her, she stuck her tongue out at him. "Haha!" She laughed more. Then she sobered up, quickly, and straightened up in her chair. "Well, the reason why I've always thought she was your girlfriend is because...well, have you seen the way she acts around you?" Hermione asked. "She's veering towards Lavender Brown ways..."

"No." He told her, sternly. "She may tell you things- but none of those are true. I don't love her. Nor do I care for her." He muttered. He laughed at her comment of Lavender. "Oh, what, you have feelings for Weasel?" He laughed louder, rolling his eyes at her. "Oh, you /stupid/ girl!" He smirked. "Weasley's already happy with Lavender Brown." He rolled his eyes, trying to match the spite she showed toward him whilst talking about Pansy.

Hermione huffed again, and got up. She slammed her chair againt the table as she pushed it back under. The librarian glared at her. Hermione ignored her and walked past Draco. She bumped his shoulder on her way. "Sorry" She muttered. "And, Lavender is just a phase...he'll get over it. How could any guy stand being with her?"

He followed her out, smirking still. "Yeah? Well Weasley's pretty content with her at the moment. You know? And he will be too." He laughed, "Forever. Well, until the end of the year. You're just the spare, aren't you? Scarhead with Weaslette? Weasley with Brown? And then there's just /you/. Sitting in the corner, feeling left out? Am I right? You drown your sorrow in books, trying to divert your mind away from Weasley. Come on- tell me I'm right."

"No. Unlike, you. I sit in the corner reading, because I want to be very well educated. I like knowing things." Hermione forced a small smile. "And, what makes you think I want anything to do with Ron, romantically? I'm just a friend being concerned about another friends love life with a stalker bitch." Hermione put her hands on her hips, making her point more clear.

"You simply demonstrated my point, right there. 'Stalker bitch.'." He grinned, shaking his head. "Oh, Granger. You are so simple sometimes. You feel left out- Potter has Weaslette, Weasley has Brown... and you're just... /there/." He shrugged, "But, you see. If you were to hang out with someone /else/, perhaps you'd see that we- they- were better than Ginger and Scarhead."

"I am not a stalker bitch!" Hermione's mouth formed an "O" shape. "And, who else do I have to associate with who is worth my time? If you know. Tell me." Hermione started walking at a faster pace. "Harry and Ron arw great friends. They're always there for me. Remember when they saved me the first year here? Even after I humiliated Ron."

He shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I meant that you called her a stalker bitch." He shrugged, before turning to look at her. "Me." He stated, with a small half-smile. "Yes, I said myself. Even though I despise your blood status, you could easily get along with me and my friends." He shrugged, "Potter and Weasley 'friends'? Oh, nothing says friends like leaving you out, remember in first year? What they were saying behind your back? All these things, their petty fights which you have to commentate- doesn't that get boring?"

"Things change. And Ron didn't mean to make me feel bad. If I remember correctly, I don't think Harry said anything cruel, he just stood there." Hermione jogged up one of the many staircases in Hogwarts. She was just walking she didn't know where her destination was now. Draco had gotten her very distracted. "Oh, and I doubt I would get along with you and your friends."

"Oh, Granger." He laughed, looking at her. "Well, obviously, you've been listening to Potty. Am I correct? You don't know what my friends are truly like- only what Scarhead's told you. So, please. Don't knock it 'till you try it." He smiled as warm as he could. "Oh, I'm sure Pansy would have a ball knowing you were in." He winked. It was close to the end of term- the end of the year. Next year, it would all change. All of it.

"My opinion of your friends has nothing to do with Harry. I make my own judgements, thank you." Hermione looked at him and smirked. "Ha, Pansy? Please, that girl and I could never be BFF's. She's too...shall I say...Slytherin." Hermione raised one eyebrow, and continued making her way around Hogwarts, wondering why Draco was still following her.

"Well, do you have anything against Slytherins? We're not /that/ bad. Honestly, you could fit in." He laughed, shaking his head. "Well, if you change your mind, we'll be down by the Whomping Willow after classes. If you're going to come, please don't bring Potter or Weasley- they'd probably dampen the mood. If you get me." He smirked, stopping to walk. "I'll see you around, Granger." He said, before walking off. He had to get to Classes. And quickly. He was probably already late- talking to Granger. And that made /her/ late. One of the very few times she had been. Oh, well. Whatever teacher she had- they'd let her off, she was the 'best student'.

"Yeah, you'll see me around in your nightmares, Malfoy." Hermione smiled, sarcastically. She twirled around and headed to her next class. She was not going to be later than she already was. She had a perfect attendence record to keep up. Her next class droned by slowly and for once she was actually ready for it to be over. She was feeling rather hungry. At breakfast, this morning, she hadn't ate much. Her eyes gazed longingly at the classroom door. "I wonder what they are serving for lunch today in the Great Hall?" She thought to herself. Boy, was she glad when class was over. She nearly fell running out the door.

Five minutes early, he headed out of his lesson. Flitwick was so gullible. "Sorry sir. I have to meet with Snape." That was /his/ excuse. He pulled his Slytherin jumper off, wearing his plain uniform as he wandered the halls. He knew that Hermione Granger wouldn't have joined them, even if he paid her. Just as well, he thought. He glanced over his shoulder suspiciously, before heading out into the bright sunlight. It was a great day, he thought. Great for what he needed to do, anyway. He grinned triumphantly, tying his jumper round his waist.

Right as she sped out the door, Hermione rammed into Malfoy. Nearly falling down, once again. Fan-flipping fantastic. He was tying his jumper around his waist. Hermione bent down to pick up all of her things. She was being very clumsy today. First in the library and now in the hall. It was a record in the making. She thought, sarcastically. "What are you so cheeky about, Draco?" Hermione asked, as she gathered her belongings off the squeaky clean floor. "Did Pansy break up with you?" Hermione laughed at her own joke, and looked up at Malfoy.

"Still weeping over Weasley, Granger?" He retaliated, clearing his throat. "Or are you still defiant about your lying of /not/ liking him? Because everyone knows you do. I can see it." He smiled slightly, smirking at her. "Would you /watch/ where you're going, Granger? I don't want your Mudblood germs on me." He snarled, rolling his eyes. He looked down at her, and laughed. "Mudblood." He repeated.

"Well, I might be a mudblood, but at least my father loves me." Hermione snapped. She immediately felt bad about her words, but she overlooked it and gave him a cold stare. "And as for Ronald, so what if I do like him? It doesn't matter. Not one bit." Hermione took a deep sigh and looked down at her shoes. It felt weird to be telling Malfoy this.

His smirk was drawn from his face, immediately looking as if she'd just slapped him. He stepped toward her intimidatingly, before retreating. Something different flashed in his eyes. She was right. He entirely doubted that his father loved him. His face became blank, emotionless, and he shook his head. "Thanks." He muttered sarcastically, before walking off, his back stiff, his head lower than usual. Nobody had ever even tried that. So... why did it matter so much? He knew why. Because it was true.


End file.
